Morphemic
by mimeo
Summary: As a birthday gift to Simon, Lucy shapeshifts into Nathan.


After pondering hard all day, she'd finally decided on a present. A decision that made her self-esteem crumble into an even finer dust than it had previously been.

They're sat on his bed in the dark, awkwardly curled up on separate ends like shy children.

"I can change." Her massive black eyes bore into him. "Who do you want the most?" She's good at hiding the heartbreak in her shaky little voice, good at sounding eager to please instead, but he knows. He knows how much it hurts to feel unwanted. She twitches and he can see the skin on her face begin to ripple, but he holds up his hand.

"N-n..."

At first she thinks he's trying to say "no." To say that he doesn't want her to change at all. Her eyes momentarily light up. Maybe _she_ can be his present.

"Nathan."

Oh.

Awkward.

She sees him blushing and staring intently at his bedroom floor, afraid of judgment. Lucy tries not to frown as she crawls off of his lap and stands at the foot of the bed. She just wants to make him happy...

The screams seem louder this time.

When Simon looks up, she's Nathan, in Nathan's trademark jacket with the red plaid lining. A simple maroon t-shirt underneath. Tight jeans. Converse sneakers. Simon studies every inch of her as she pulls uncomfortably at the clothes. The accurately dirty fingernails, the little line of tattooed stars dipping into striped briefs, falling across the protruding hipbones. If it weren't for the sullen expression, he could almost forget it was Lucy. He wants to.

She pushes him down onto his bed a bit too hard and crawls on top of him, already shrugging off the jacket. It changes back into her own light denim jacket when it hits the floor. Simon doesn't blink or notice.

As her fingers work mechanically at the buttons of his shirt, he keeps looking up at the ceiling, then flicking his eyes to all corners of the room, darting his tongue across his lips, panting a couple of times, repeating the whole process. He doesn't know what else to do. He shuts his eyes and tries to clear his mind, feels a cold sweat breaking out. Is it weird that he wants this so much? Is it weird that he's never done anything of the sort, and that he wants it to be with a boy, but it's not really a boy is it, it's a girl who's blown him once before and-

He flinches violently and muffles a squeal when her - Nathan's - thin fingers slide down his bare chest and wrap around his cock. She's got one knee between his, one hand on the headboard, and she's chewing her lip with a mischievous, contemplative expression.

She's silent. Odd, because he knows that she can perfectly imitate Nathan, but Simon doesn't want to prod her into speaking. Those brilliant green eyes are already dead with heartbreak and defeat - how uncharacteristic of them, he thinks. A warm palm is gliding across his crotch, over and over, and Simon's breathing finally gets labored. Suddenly, lips are against his and he pretends it's the moment he's wanted for so long. His eyes fall shut and he focuses on the feeling of a warm tongue weaseling it's way in, of full lips pressed hard against his, of their quick breaths mingling. Simon timidly raises his hands from his sides and tugs Nathan's shirt up a bit. She leans back slightly to let him pull it up off her head, and he's perplexed for a brief moment when it changes into Lucy's black blouse in his hands. He casts it aside and sits up, embracing Nathan's body, running careful fingers along it, memorizing the feel of the prominent shoulder blades and small waist. Storing those memories for future nights. He feels Nathan's arms drape around his neck, feels teeth nipping teasingly at his neck, and the lines blur and this suddenly seems like real - albeit oddly quiet - sex with Nathan. He's shoved back down onto the bed and his pants are off before he can think anything else.

Nathan's kneeling over him, arms at her sides, with an expectant expression.

"O-oh. Right... I..." He's blushing again, curling his hands up to his chest. Nathan rolls her eyes and grabs at Simon's hip, trying to turn him over. He obeys. She opens his nightstand drawer, but there's nothing "useful" in it.

"You haven't got any lube?" Nathan's agitated voice welcomely cuts through the silence and sends a shiver down Simon's spine. He takes a moment to regain composure and answer.

"N-no. I don't... Do..."

Nathan sighs and shoves three fingers in Simon's mouth to silence his pathetic stuttering. She pulls them out slowly, slick with spit, and circles one around his entrance before popping it in. She watches Simon's muscles tense, watches him bury his head in his pillow and suck in his stomach. She tugs her jeans down with her free hand and, miraculously, she's hard. Nathan's thick eyebrows perk up at that and she takes a moment to study her dick. Not that she hasn't turned into men and played with a dick before, it's just that... well... this one is pretty nice. She gives it a few strokes before sliding another finger into Simon and relishing the whimper he tries to swallow.

After a few moments of wriggling around and feeling his muscles relax, Nathan withdraws her fingers from Simon and positions herself, pulling his hips up just a bit to meet her.

"Ready?"

Oh, that voice again. Simon can't keep himself from moaning and pushing his ass out toward Nathan's stiff cock in affirmation.

There's the shock of pain, and Simon's mouth falls silently open as he bunches his fingers in the sheets. Nathan wonders if she's gone in too fast. She's never done this before. She had contemplated turning into one of her classmate's boyfriends and having sex with a girl that way, purely out of curiosity of course, but that was only a fleeting lonely Saturday night idea that never came to fruition. She tries to act like she knows what she's doing, though, and she grabs a fistful of Simon's hair with one hand and rests the other in the crook of his hip, teasingly close to his cock. Her thrusts start slow then search for a rhythm, and soon sensation starts to feel pleasant.

Little choked moans are coming out of Simon, louder and louder. He'd tried keep his face buried in the pillow, but Nathan had pulled his hair, hard, until he threw his head back. Nails rake down his chest and he can feel those bony hips crashing into him roughly now. Nathan scoots her knees closer up on the bed, changing the angle, and Simon lets out a louder, longer moan.

"That's it. T-that's it."

"Yeah?" Nathan's smirk is audible. Simon's back arches up again, and a foreign hand snakes down to start stroking his unbearably hard cock.

His noises become deeper, more like grunts, and his knuckles on the headboard turn even paler than the rest of his skin. The bed creaks.

Nathan feels odd, in a good way, and she doesn't want it to stop but she can't keep herself from going faster, faster, until she bucks hard and shakily and stops, surprised by the sensation of warm sperm gushing out of her. She can't hold back an accompanying moan, and the sound sends Simon over the edge as well, shouting once, quick, cumming on his sheets and letting his body go limp.

. . .

After Nathan plants a cold kiss to his shoulder and rolls off of him, she puts all of her clothes back on before changing back, clawing at her skin. Lucy stands before Simon; he's still lying on his stomach, arm dangling off the bed, so tired he can barely look up at her. He thinks he sees her lip quiver, and his post-sex haze clears a bit. He realizes Nathan is not going to have a cuddle with him. Nathan is gone. Nathan was never there.

Fuck.

She takes the stairs quick, racing against her own tears.

He hears the front door slam.


End file.
